


Realization

by Roxias



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love, Lukanette, One-Shot, Realization, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, adrigami, my take on the episode, s03 love eater, that is not released yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxias/pseuds/Roxias
Summary: Marinette sets up Adrien and Kagami thinking she’s the girl he loves.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what the heck. I really need to focus more on my other stories but ideas keep popping up in my head.  
This is just a one-shot (unless I change my mind hmm)

Valentines Day. They day where people show their love and affection for one another. It was also the day Marinette would confess to her long time crush — Adrien Agreste. 

She sat in her room writing him a letter of all the reasons why she liked him. She smiled as she read over it again before placing it into an envelope and sealing it with a heart sticker. 

“I’m finally going to do it, Tikki. I’m going to confess to Adrien.” She said confidently.

”I’m proud of you Marinette, you’ve gotten much more confident.” Her Kwami smiled.

Marinette smiled over at her as she placed the letter into her bag and made her way downstairs to the bakery. Her parents were busy preparing a huge order for the Bourgeois Couple’s Valentine’s Day party. 

“Do you guys need some help? I don’t mind staying back a few more minutes.” She said.

They smiled at their daughter’s generosity as they shook their heads at her. 

“We’ll just meet you at the party. Your father and I can handle everything from here.” Sabine smiled.

”Are you sure?” Marinette knew her parents were amazing bakers. There was no doubt in her mind that they couldn’t get this done before the party. But she always wanted to help them out in anyway she can. 

“We’ll be fine, sweetheart.” Her father said before planting a kiss on her forehead. “Now go have fun at the party. We’ll meet you there.”

Marinette smiled as she hugged them both and placed a kiss on their cheek. She waved them goodbye and was out the door and on her way to the Bourgeois party at the Eiffel Tower. 

* * *

Marinette was amazed at how well decorated the Eiffel Tower was. No doubt that was done by Audrey Bourgeois. She was also amazed at how much people were here. She walked around to take a look at the other decorations until she spotted a familiar blonde. She smiled as she went up to him.

She lightly tapped on his shoulder as he turned around and greeted her with a smile. “Hey Marinette.” 

“H-hey Adrien.” 

“Hey Kagami.” Adrien smiled.

Marinette eyes widened as she turned around to see Kagami standing behind her wearing the same outfit she wore at the movie premiere. 

Kagami smiled at both Marinette and Adrien. “Hey, glad we could all be here. I’m surprised your father let you come. You didn’t tell him another lie, did you?” She smirked at the blonde model.

”I’m surprised _your_ mother let you come. What did you lie about? Another fencing practice?” 

The two shared a laugh and continued talking while Marinette watched. She looked down at her purse, remembering the letter in her purse. She looked back up at Kagami and Adrien who were still talking with each other. 

Just then, Kagami was called over by her mother leaving just Adrien and Marinette again. Before Marinette could say anything, he spoke:

”Poor Kagami. She didn’t receive anything for Valentines.” 

“What? Why?” Marinette asked.

”Well, she doesn’t have that many friends. She’s a bit like me in a way. I wish I could do something for her.” He said.

She saw the way Adrien looked over at Kagami. His eyes filled with sympathy but also adoration. That’s when it hit her... Adrien has a girl he loves. She remembered him telling her that. She also remembered the day he asked her what he should do about Kagami.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and looked back down at her purse containing the letter. She closed her eyes and sighed as she looked back up at Adrien with a light smile. “Um, I could maybe help you with setting something up for Kagami.” 

“Really? That’d be awesome Marinette! Hey, how about you do something for her too?”

”N-No no! I mean I’d love to but I think she’d prefer it if you did something.” She said.

”Oh, well, what do you have in mind?” He asked her.

“Meet me at André’s with Kagami and I’ll take it from there.” She smiled.

”Alright, thanks Marinette!” He said as he ran to go get Kagami while Marinette started making her way to Andrés. Tikki poked her head out of her purse and looked at her chosen worriedly. “Why didn’t you tell him Marinette?” 

“Because... he loves Kagami and I know she loves him. All I want is for Adrien to be happy.” She said with a light smile. Tikki smiled at her owner for always wanting others to be happy. 

Marinette finally made it to Andrés and was greeted by the ice cream man as she waited for both Adrien and Kagami to show up. 

After awhile, Adrien showed up with Kagami next to him. 

“What’s going on?” She asked.

”Well, Adrien thought that it would be a great idea to have ice cream together and then take a stroll to the Ponts Des Arts.” Marinette smiled.

Kagami looked over at Adrien then back at Marinette and smiled. “I think I’d love that. Will you be joining us?” She asked.

Marinette waved her hands in the air, “no, I.. uh.. I can’t! I have to help my parents set up pastries for the guest. But, I hope you guys have a good time.” She said as she took out her letter from her purse and handed it to Kagami as she whispered something in her ear. 

“Tell him this is from you.” She smiled as she waved goodbye to them. 

Kagami looked down at the letter in her hand and realized what this is for. Kagami looked up at Adrien who smiled at her as André handed them their ice creams and they ate in silence as they made their way to the Ponts Des Arts. 

They looked over at a bench that had a bouquet of flowers on it. They went up to it and saw that it was for Kagami. There was a card that read: 

“To Kagami, Love Adrien.”

”Did you really get me these?” She asked.

”Um” Adrien knew that this was probably part of Marinette’s plan. He scratched the back of his head. “Yes, I did.” He chuckled nervously.

Kagami sat down on the bench with the bouquet in her lap as she took out the letter that Marinette gave her to give Adrien. They were both silent for awhile until Kagami decided to break the ice.

”How do you feel about Marinette?” She asked.

”She’s a really great friend?” He said confused.

”That’s not I meant. I meant do you love her?” She asked.

”I— I uh...”

”You told me about the good luck charm she gave you during our fencing practices. You seemed very happy talking about her.” She said.

”That’s because I thought of how cool it was of her to give me this.” He retorted.

”Then let me ask you something, Adrien. How do you feel about me?”

He was silent and she knew for certain that was his answer. “I guess you see me a good friend too?”

He nodded his head at her. “I know you like me. But, I...”

”Save it, Agreste. Things like these don’t phase me. But, what does bother me is how you don’t even realize your feelings for Marinette.” She said.

”I’m telling you that she’s just a good friend.” He repeated.

”Can you really say that with certainty? Can you really say that you see her as just a friend?”

”I... I uh...” Adrien was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. All of what Kagami was telling him was confusing him. 

“Let me tell you something Adrien. You say this girl is just a “friend,” then why do you talk so much about her during our practices? Why did you go after her in the ice rink when her other friend was there? Why did you choose to sit beside her in the back of the class? You talk so much about her and yet all she is to you is just a friend.” She explained.

Adrien looked down at the ground remembering all the times he had with Marinette. The day she gave him her lucky charm. The day she helped him see his mother on screen. Everything. Marinette was always there for him. 

“Here.” Kagami handed him the opened letter. “She told me to give this to you and say it’s from me. But, I can’t really say it was when it’s already signed.” 

Adrien took the letter from her hand and read it:

_Dear Adrien,_

_You’re an amazing person and I’m so glad I got to meet you. Would I be considered lucky that I got to meet the son of my idol? Maybe._

Adrien chuckled at the part.

_I just want you to know that you’re more than a rich model to me. You’re someone that I got to know and be friends with even if... we didn’t start on good terms. _

He smiled.

_You’re a kind person and I’m glad that-_

Adrien’s eyes widened at the last sentence. 

_-I fell in love with someone like you. _

_Love, Marinette._

“She... she loves me? Marinette loves me? Not because I’m a model but... she...”

Kagami rolled her eyes at him as she hit him on the shoulder. “Yes, she loves you for who you are. Now question is, do you feel the same?”

Adrien read the letter over again and remembered the times she felt around him realizing that she wasn’t nervous because she didn’t like him, but because she loved him. 

His heart started beating and a blush crept on his face. He looked down at his charm bracelet from her. He got up and stuffed the letter into his pocket as he looked over at Kagami. “I... I gotta find Marinette.” He said. 

Kagami smiled at him, “then go.” 

Adrien smiled as he started running back to the Eiffel Tower to look for Marinette. He looked around and spotted her handing pastries out to guests. 

“Marinette!” He called out.

She didn’t hear him due to the loudness of the crowd.

”Marinette!” He yelled again as he tried to push his way to her.

”Marinette!!” He shouted again.

“Marinette!” He said out of breath as he looked up to see her smiling. He smile turned into a frown when he saw her smiling and laughing with Luka. His eyebrows furrowed at them as they laughed and talked with one another.

_He was too late. _

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t expecting that, were you? Anyways, this is just a one-shot unless I change my mind and make it a two-shot or series. Who knows. Stay tuned for more!!


End file.
